


The day I learned I loved you

by randy_hapukurk



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randy_hapukurk/pseuds/randy_hapukurk
Summary: Although the columbine flower has had many different meanings through many different cultures, one of the most common interpretations of the flower's meaning is foolishness, due to the shape of the flower being similar to a jester hat.
Relationships: Randy Hapukurk/Gillis Socco
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The day I learned I loved you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first actual fic on ao3? And I'm posting from mobile since my router's down for the count so sorry in advance if there's any layout issues!

Out of all the people in the hanahaki disease support group, Randy Hapukurk was known for having a lot more optimism than others. He wasn't always smiling, or optimistic to the point of ignorance, but he never seemed too put down by the state of things, either. Whenever he talked of Gillis Soco, the man who was responsible for Randy's symptoms, he only ever had good things to say.

Randy never cursed Gillis for inflicting this pain upon him. He never cursed any universe or god for putting him in such a situation. Even when he could barely get words out between the dark red columbine flowers that forced their way up his throat, he would still sing praises of his loved one. Some would have thought him to be a mad man, but he didn't mind. He was in love, and to be in love was worth the suffering he felt. If that made him a mad man, then so be it.

He remembered telling Gillis something similar one day. Gillis held Randy as he coughed up flower after flower, his throat burning and tears welling up in his eyes. Gillis held him the entire night, comforting him, filling Randy with a warmth he so rarely felt. And, oh, how his heart *ached*. He wanted nothing more than to tell Gillis how he felt. He wanted not only to love, but to be loved in return, but he knew Gillis didn't feel the same. The flowers were proof of it.

Randy shuddered as more flowers spilled out of his mouth. His throat was raw from coughing so much. Fear flashed in Gillis's eyes. He didn't understand why Randy would put himself through such torment for so long. He gently tucked a strand of Randy's hair behind his ear. "Why won't you get the surgery?"

It wasn't said out of spite. It was a genuine concern coming from a friend, and yet, it stung. It caused Randy's chest to ache so badly that he thought he was going to die. To Gillis, it was a simple question, but to Randy, it was more conformation that Gillis would never love him back.

“I.. I love them…” Randy whispered, his voice hoarse. “Whenever I think about them, my heart begins to soar-” he coughed, a bit of blood trickled from his mouth. "And… I'd rather feel pain for my love, than feel no love at all."

Randy's optimism only seemed to wane once- during his final meeting with everyone else. Gillis insisted on being there with him, despite not having the disease himself. It was a good thing, too, since Gillis ended up having to help him to his seat. Whenever he coughed, dark red blood would stain the flowers. Randy didn't speak. He was instead a silent observer. Everyone was extra kind to him that day.

Grief weighed heavy on everyone the next meeting. Where Randy used to sit, an empty chair remained. They knew that this was coming. Randy refused to get the surgery, he was bound to meet this fate. But that didn't stop the aching in everyone's hearts. Not many words were exchanged that day. Instead, they sat and mourned in silence. It was all they could do.

What they didn't know was that a few weeks later, Gillis would come to replace the seat that Randy had left empty.


End file.
